The invention relates generally to air conditioning and refrigeration systems, and more specifically to a cryogenic temperature control apparatus and a method of operating a cryogenic temperature control apparatus to pull down and maintain the temperature in an air-conditioned space.
Air conditioning and refrigeration systems typical utilize a chloroflourocarbon (CFC) refrigerant in a mechanical refrigeration cycle. However, because of the suspected depleting effect of CFCs on stratospheric ozone (O3), practical alternatives to the use of CFCs are being sought. One such practical alternative is a cryogenic temperature control system.
Conventional cryogenic temperature control systems typically utilize a cryogen such as carbon dioxide, liquid nitrogen, etc. Typically, the cryogen is compressed to a cool liquid state and is stored in a pressurized storage tank. The cryogen is directed along a conduit from the storage tank to an evaporator coil that extends through a heat exchanger. Relatively warm air is passed across the evaporator coil and is cooled by contact with the evaporator coil. Contact with the warm air heats and vaporizes the cryogen in the evaporator coil. After the heat transfer has occurred, the vaporized cryogen is typically exhausted to the atmosphere. Alternatively, cryogenic temperature control systems can be closed and can condense the vaporized refrigerant before recycling the refrigerant through the temperature control system. The cooled air is then returned to an air-conditioned space.
To allow cryogenic temperature control systems to operate in a heating mode or in a defrost mode, conventional cryogenic temperature control systems typically include a heating element. Conventional heating elements normally include a propane heater for superheating cryogen. During heating and defrost modes, the cryogen is heated by the propane heater. The heated cryogen gas is then directed through a set of electronically operated valves through the evaporator coil to either defrost the evaporator coil or to heat the air-conditioned space.
Conventional cryogenic temperature control systems typically include a series of sensors distributed throughout the system to record temperature and pressure values in various locations throughout the system. The data collected by the sensors is transmitted to an elaborate fuzzy logic based controller, which periodically determines the rate of change of the temperature of the discharge air, as well as the acceleration or deceleration of this rate of change. The controller then manipulates the operating parameters of the system by manipulating valves distributed throughout the system to achieve and maintain the set point temperature.
Different types of temperature control systems, including cryogenic systems, are currently used in mobile applications to control the temperature in a cargo compartment. Mobile temperature control systems are typically mounted on straight trucks, the trailer of a tractor-trailer combination, a refrigerated shipping container, a refrigerated railcar, and the like, to refrigerate air-conditioned spaces. It is generally desirable to maintain the temperature of an air-conditioned space within a relatively narrow range around a predetermined set point temperature. In this manner, temperature sensitive cargo can safely be stored and/or transported in the air-conditioned space. Refrigerated transport vehicles for frozen foods such as seafood, meat, ice, frozen deserts, and the like, must maintain the air-conditioned space at a set point temperature, which is normally below freezing. Similarly, refrigerated transport vehicles are also used to transport fresh foods and beverages, which must be maintained at a set point temperature that is normally above freezing. In this manner, the mobile temperature control system can be used to maintain the temperature of the cargo at or near the desired set point temperature during transportation so that the cargo is not damaged or spoiled during transportation.
The above-described conventional mobile temperature control apparatus must rapidly achieve the desired set point temperature within the air-conditioned space with only a minimum amount of cryogen, since the amount of cryogen that can be carried in such a system is limited. Further, the controllers used to operate conventional mobile temperature control apparatuses are generally relatively complex. These systems generally require substantial computing power and programming skill to properly implement and operate. The system complexity generally limits the flexibility of the system. Therefore, a cryogenic temperature control apparatus and method that efficiently utilizes the cryogen would be welcomed by users of such systems.
According to the present invention, a cryogenic temperature control apparatus includes a storage tank housing a quantity of cryogen, a housing defining a conditioned space, and a heat exchanger in thermal communication with the conditioned space. A first flow path fluidly connects the storage tank and the heat exchanger. A first valve is positioned along the first flow path between the storage tank and the heat exchanger. The first valve has a first open position and a first closed position. In the first open position, the first valve and the first flow path fluidly connect the storage tank and the heat exchanger. In the first closed position, the first valve fluidly seals the first flow path between the storage tank and the heat exchanger. A second flow path fluidly connects the storage tank and the heat exchanger. A second valve is positioned along the second flow path between the storage tank and the heat exchanger and has a second open position and a second closed position. In the second open position, the second valve and the second flow path fluidly connect the storage tank and the heat exchanger. In the second closed position, the second valve fluidly seals the second flow path between the storage tank and the heat exchanger.
In preferred embodiments, the present invention includes a controller. The controller is operable to move the first valve between the first open position and the first closed position and to move the second valve between the second open position and the second closed position.
A vehicle supports the cryogenic temperature control apparatus and includes an engine and an engine cooling system. The engine cooling system circulates an engine coolant through the engine. A heating coil is in fluid communication with the cooling system and extends through the heat exchanger. The heat exchanger is operable in a heating mode and includes a third valve. The third valve is operable to fluidly connect and to fluidly disconnect the heating coil and the engine cooling cycle. In the heating mode, the third valve selectively fluidly connects the heating coil and the engine cooling cycle.
The cryogenic temperature control apparatus is operable in a first cooling mode. In the first cooling mode, the first valve is in the first open position and the second valve is in the second closed position. The cryogenic temperature control apparatus is also operable in a second cooling mode and the first and second valves have different portings. In the second cooling mode the second valve is in the second open position and the first valve is in the first closed position.
The cryogenic temperature control apparatus is also operable in a third cooling mode. In the third cooling mode, the first valve is in the first open position and the second valve is in the second open position. The cryogenic control apparatus is operable in a fourth cooling mode. In the fourth cooling mode, the first valve is in the first closed position and the second valve is in the second closed position.
The cryogenic temperature control apparatus includes a fan, which has an operable condition and an idle condition. In the operable condition, the fan is operable to move a quantity of air across the heat exchanger. The controller is operable to shift the fan between the operable condition and the idle condition.
A temperature sensor is preferably positioned within the conditioned space. The temperature sensor is operable to shift the fan between the operable condition and the idle condition. The cryogenic temperature control apparatus also includes a second fan, which is operable to move air across the heat exchanger.
The cryogenic temperature control apparatus includes a conduit extending between the storage tank and the heat exchanger. The conduit has a first branch and a second branch. The first flow path follows the first branch of the conduit and the second flow path follows the second branch of the conduit.
According to the present invention, a method of controlling the temperature of a conditioned space with a heat exchanger includes providing a heat exchanger which is in thermal communication with a conditioned space. The heat exchanger includes a storage tank, which houses a cryogen, a first valve operable to fluidly connect the storage tank and the heat exchanger along a first fluid path, and a second valve operable to fluidly connect the storage tank and the heat exchanger along a second fluid path. The method further includes sensing the temperature in the conditioned space and comparing the temperature to a desired temperature. The first valve is opened to introduce cryogen into the heat exchanger through the first fluid path and air is moved from the conditioned space through the heat exchanger. The second valve is also preferably opened to introduce cryogen into the heat exchanger through the second valve along the second path. Preferably, the temperature in the conditioned space is sensed and compared to the desired temperature. The first and second valves are then closed, thereby preventing fluid from flowing along the first and second paths between the storage tank and the heat exchanger.
Preferably, the method of controlling the temperature in a conditioned space with a heat exchanger also includes sensing the temperature in the conditioned space and blowing air across the heat exchanger.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.